


Ben's Affair (of sorts)

by jell_0_shot



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4358834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jell_0_shot/pseuds/jell_0_shot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben keeps his friendship with Jerry a secret from his wife and gets caught in the act</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ben's Affair (of sorts)

“Hey babe.” Ben appeared in the doorway of the bathroom where Leslie was just finishing her make up. She smiled at him through the mirror. 

“So uh, what time did you say you were leaving?” Ben’s voice was loaded with a forced offhand tone. Leslie’s smile turned to a confused frown.

“In ten minutes, why?”

Ben had been antsy all evening. He’d checked his watch every half hour, rearranged the furniture downstairs. Leslie had even caught him staring out of the front window. 

“Oh nothing.” Ben shook his head and brushed the question off. He waited around making small talk as she changed into her dress and grabbed her purse. 

Leslie was bewildered; he followed her downstairs, opened the front door and barely managed a good night kiss as he pushed her towards her car.

“Bye, honey!” He yelled after her, “I love you.”

Ben waited until he saw Leslie’s car pull away from their street before getting his phone out. The dial rang three times.

“You can come over now.” 

Ben grabbed some beers, turned the oven on and got out his complete series collection of Game of Thrones. He yelled at the knocking door, “It’s open.” 

Jerry shuffled in, a brown paper grocery bag in his arms. “Hi, Ben. I got everything that was on the list.” He beamed as he placed the bag on the kitchen bench. 

Ben wasn’t exactly sure why he was keeping this friendship a secret from his wife. Even though she wouldn’t stop him from spending time with Jerry, she would think he was absolutely crazy. He could just imagine her standing there, leaning slightly back with a bemused look on her face.

This wasn’t the only time that they’d snuck around. The first time, they made aubergine parmigiana whilst Leslie was at a public meeting, which turned out too salty. Jerry indulged Ben last time and agreed to make calzones. They’d tasted great, but Ben had lied to Leslie about going to Jerry’s house. 

Tonight they were making chicken filo pastries. As they got stuck in, they began their usual banter. Turns out, Jerry has a lot more to say when given the opportunity to. 

“We still need to watch Game of Thrones, though. And maybe after, we could compare theories. I have this one where –“

“What the fuck?” 

Ben turned around, and dropped the knife he was holding. He looked at Jerry, who was smiling at Leslie as he folded the pastries. His image of Leslie finding out had been spot on; she was standing in the kitchen, back arched, her eyes darting between the two of them with a look of sheer confusion. 

“Oh hey…Leslie.” Ben’s relaxed demeanour stiffened. “What are you – what are you doing here?” 

“I’m here because I forgot Donna’s ticket…what is Jerry doing here?” She looked at Ben pointedly.

He glanced at Jerry apologetically and pulled Leslie aside. 

“You’re cheating on me with Jerry!?” Leslie scream-whispered.

“What? Look babe, Jerry and I, we just…like to hang out and cook sometimes. You know, ever since we took that cooking lesson together…I just didn’t tell you because I know that you don’t particularly like him.”

“Are you kidding? I love Jerry!” Leslie argued. Ben raised his eyebrows at her. “Okay fine, that’s not true. But I hate that you lied to me about it”

“I’m really sorry that I didn’t tell you the truth, but I actually really enjoy spending time with him.”

Ben smiled at her hopefully, before drawing her in for a hug. She sighed, laughed as he squeezed her tight and pulled away from him with a mystified smirk on her face. She slipped out of the house, giggling to herself.

As they sat down in front of the screen with their dinner, Ben turned to Jerry and apologised for not telling Leslie about him coming over. 

“That’s okay.” He chuckled, “I’m used to people pretending they don’t like me.”


End file.
